A Forcefull Bond
by Kaya Winn
Summary: harry is kidnapped by voldemort. but death isnt what is on the dark lords mind Warning MaleXMale. if you dont like it dont read. i do not own harry potter or any characters of harry potter


It had been easy. So very easy.

Harry had stepped out of the protective barrier of his home only for a second. Just a second, but that had been all he had needed. A Stunning spell from behind had Harry out cold in the middle of the Muggle street, and before anyone could even see them the attackers had all disappeared, taking Harry with them.

Harry woke, groggy, disoriented and cold.

Why was he cold? Had he been locked outside again? No, this was a different kind of cold. He squirmed, eyes shut tight, hoping to gain a few more moments of sleep before Petunia demanded he cook breakfast.

Harry frowned; he couldn't move. Why not? Something was around his wrists. His eyes flew open a startled yelp flying from his mouth as he panicked. His hands were bound to something above his head, his feet tied apart from each other, his hips were also tied down as well his chest.

something lay in and over his mouth muffling the horrified yells of the golden boy as he struggled and writhed against his bonds for nearly a half an hour as viciously as he could rubbing his skin raw with the ropes before sagging into the rather comfortable bed. He growled, annoyed by the predicament he was in before he decided to test the ropes a bit, tugging on them much more gently, wiggling his wrists around, then struggling, to see if he couldn't pop at least one hand loose. No luck. A light chuckle from the other side of the room made Harry jump, turn, and completely relax.

"Fuh." Harry muttered sighing with annoyance and the tiniest bit of fear.

"You think that because it is me you can relax Harry potter?" it was the dark lord himself, smirking at Harry from across the room his red eyes examining Harry openly making the dark haired boy blush.

"You hurt yourself." Voldemort muttered smirking padding over gracefully, somehow even managing to make that look dangerous and threatening. Harry took a deep breath closed his eyes and steeled himself, as if waiting for death or an immense pain.

"You can relax, Harry Potter. I'm not going to torture, maim, or kill you." Voldemort said smirking as he ran his tongue against Harry's injured wrists, and Harry's eyes flew open. The usually calm green orbs were filled with shock and confusion.

"Oh no, I have something much more interesting in mind." Harry scowled still confused and obviously angered by it as he tried to talk through the gag in his mouth.

"I am going to remove the gag Harry potter, you can scream if you wish, anyone who hears you wont care." Voldemort said with a rather sadistic grin on his face. The cloth over Harry's mouth was removed then the cloth in Harry's mouth and Harry worked his jaw and mouth around trying too working moisture into his paper dry mouth.

"Just kill me and be done with it!" Harry spat after a few moments of eerie silence. Voldemort chuckled, patting Harry's knee as if trying to comfort him.

"No, dear boy, I just can't do that." Voldemort said, grinning. "First I want to make you suffer for all the pain you've caused me, humiliate you, use you, and in the end fully make you mine." Harry couldn't help the small whimper at the thought of the upcoming torture. "If you cooperate it won't be so bad." Voldemort said chuckling and Harry scowled.

"Go fuck yourself bastard!" Harry snarled in Parseltongue. Voldemort laughed again, making Harry gulp once more.

"Oh no Harry I think id much rather fuck you." Voldemort said grinning as he watched Harry's eyes widen and a gasp leave his lips as he realized what the Dark Lord was planning to do. "Ah, I see you finally understand." Voldemort said eyes on Harry's as he ran a long pale finger from Harry's neck to just above his pants. Harry freaked out, screaming for Voldemort to get away from him, crying, cursing, and threatening in mixed versions of English and parseltongue as well as a few other languages that Voldemort hadn't known Harry knew.

Voldemort smirked leaning down and kissing Harry's neck before whispering into Harry's ear, his voice a seductive husky tone as his lips and tongue brushed Harry's ear as he spoke.

"It doesn't have to be bad you know." He said fingers tracing circles on Harry's belly." I could make you feel so good, show you the love you never had, be soft and gentle and make your nerves scream for more as you beg me to never stop." He pulled away just in time to avoid having the tip of his nose bitten off and for the first time that night the dark lord looked displeased." am I going to have to gag you again!?"

"I'll fucking kill you, you slimy git! Don't touch me! Let me go! Kill me torture me id rather do ANYHTING but this! Id rather DIE!" Harry screamed frantically in parseltongue fighting back the tears that wanted to spill out as he fought against the ropes hissing and biting again as Voldemort leaned forward again.

The dark lord sighed and retied the silky cloth back over Harry's mouth so that the golden boy couldn't bite him again, but managed to keep it loose enough so Harry could still talk and scream. Harry was crying now, tears running down his face as he whimpered tugging at his bonds as he stared fearfully at Voldemort.

The dark lord chuckled leaning forward to lick away the tears and Harry whimpered again pulling at the ropes more, blood beginning to trickle down his arms as he struggled against the ropes and struggled to get away from Voldemort who smirked.

"Now, now, you're only hurting yourself Harry Potter." He said leaning down flicking his tongue against Harry's pulse making the boy stiffen and he chuckled as he kissed the same spot before dragging his teeth against it making the boy squirm and hiss in displeasure and hatred. Hatred mostly because Harry had liked the feeling! He had enjoyed the actions on his neck, Harry only squirmed harder as Voldemort began to suck, a cool dry hand slipping up Harry's shirt teasingly tickling the skin as it moved up and up and up.

I'll rip out your tongue and chop off your hands for doing this to me let me go let me go!" Harry's voice was high pitched with anxiety and fear and it held the sharper edge of unease at the pleasure he was gaining from Voldemort actions. "You'll suffer for this! I'll make you suffer for this!"

"a day I look very forward to, Harry potter, but of course, first you'll have to get free" The dark lord said smugly as he lightly rubbed against a nipple making Harry gasp in surprise and try to arch despite the rope holding him down, that had felt good!! Why had it felt good!? Harry's thoughts tumbled around and around and Voldemort chuckled.

"Liked that did you?" he asked smirking as Harry growled and turned his head away. He couldn't answer; anything he said would be a lie or get him into even more trouble anyway. But Voldemort didn't need an answer, Harry's bodily reactions were enough and Voldemort ran his cool fingers against Harry's nipple again pinching it just a little bit making the boy try to arch again shutting his eyes tight and bite his lip to stop the groan.

"aahn.. St…no. stop it." Harry pleaded tears gathering in his eyes again, hating Voldemort, hating himself, and hating his body even more as the dark lord chuckled reaching over Harry to grab something from the bed stand, a long silver athame that gleamed darkly in the candelight

"Y...you said I 't going die." Harry muttered, panting, staring at the blade with fearful eyes. Voldemort smirked.

"I thought you wanted to die rather then go through all this?" he asked smirking running the blade up and down Harry's chest lightly, playing with Harry, toying with him.

"I…" Harry's voice seemed to have failed him squirming uncomfortably unusually pale even for Harry.

"Well it's your choice of course." Voldemort said standing over Harry now the blade hooking under the collar of Harry's shirt and running down the sound of the cutting cloth making Harry sob even though the knife was barley even dragging against his skin.

"I d-don't want t-to d-die." he whimpered, finally sounding like the uncertain child he was. Harry really didn't want to die, and hadn't Voldemort offered to be gentle earlier? Though Harry doubted anything about this man could ever be gentle, and the light touches to his nipple had felt good. So good, and Harry wanted more, they both knew it so why deny it? "Please. I d-don't want to d-die."

"Good." Voldemort said smirking using the athame to cut open Harry's pants and Harry was crying again, small silent sobs that made his body shake and that pleased the dark lord to no end. He'd broken the frail little boy and now he got to put Harry back together again.

"Shhhh. If you be a good boy, you'll like it ever so much, Harry Potter." Voldemort said smirking as he ran the blade around Harry's nipple watching the boy whimper and arch into it, why!? Why did it have to feel so good!? Why couldn't the dark lord just kill him!? Harry demanded to himself as he mewled, the athame drawing the barest drop of blood from Harry's nipple, and the pain felt good too.

He whimpered again as Voldemort discarded the knife setting his lips onto Harry's neck. Harry whimpered and leaned his head over to give Voldemort more room.

"Good boy." Said the dark lord grinning as he suddenly bit hard into Harry's neck just above the collar bone making Harry cry out--a mix of pain, pleasure, and fear-- as he arched painfully into the ropes and enjoying that too as Voldemort sucked on the wound. blood dribbling down Harry's chest and shoulder now as Voldemort looked up Harry's blood running down Voldemort's chin as he grinned at Harry, who gagged, pulling hard at the ropes as Voldemort removed the cloth and pressed his cold dry lips to Harry's warm wet and full lips. Harry turned his head away with disgust yelping loudly as Voldemort grabbed his hair and yanked pressing their lips together again using the yelp to his advantage as he slithered his tongue into Harry's shocked mouth.

It only took a few milliseconds for Harry to start struggling again pondering the idea of biting off the dark lord tongue which was exploring Harry's teeth, but that thought soon vanished as Voldemort hips rocked into Harry's. Harry blew an irritated breath through his nose to show his captor definitely did not please him, though that was a lie, as Harry's hips ground back into voldemorts. The dark lord's tongue was now exploring Harry's and the golden boy could taste his own blood, the metallic wonderful taste of his own blood. The tastes making him moan, running his tongue against Voldemort for more. His mouth and body moved on its own, Harry's brain wanting only for the pleasure to keep going. No one had ever been soft with him before, or gentle. Voldemort grinning pulling away from Harry's mouth and pinching one of Harry's nipples Harry's last resolve of fighting back smashing into a thousand billion pieces at the dark lords next words.

"I want to make you feel the greatest pleasure you've ever felt before Harry potter. I will show you what love truly is like." Harry whimpered again as Voldemort pulled Harry's underwear off, somehow, Harry would never find out how the dark lord had done it, but that wasn't his concern at the moment, he was naked, under the cruelest man in all history, surly he wasn't going to..!? His brain shut off as cool dry fingers ran up Harry's cock.

"Oh merciful Merlin and the high holy gods!" Harry hissed in parseltongue trying to arch again and Voldemort chuckled.

"Did you like that Harry potter? Shall I do it again?"

"Yes...oh yes."

"Only yes?"

"Yes please! Oh PLEASE!?" Harry begged and Voldemort smirked running his fingers over Harry's cock again fully hard now as he laid a kiss to the tip. And Harry moaned again mumbling half words and phrases completely incoherent as the dark lord began to suck on Harry moving his tongue all over, sucking him both in and out of his mouth, torturing Harry in a way that he had never thought possible. And Voldemort chuckled as Harry started to move.

"Please...oh merlin please…."

"Please what pet?" Voldemort asked smirking.

"I want to move!! Please...please I have to move...oh merlin it's so good." Voldemort chuckled again and the ropes binding Harry's chest and hips to the bed vanished and Harry immediately bucked moaning as he slid himself in and out of Voldemort hot wet sucking mouth,

"Thank you... thank you... oh...it's good. So good." Harry moaned moving faster and whimpering hard when the dark lord suddenly moved away.

"Please. Please don't stop." Harry begged his hips still bucking as if that would help and the dark lord chuckled flicking his wand at Harry who was flipped over onto his belly and harry squeaked and somehow the ropes kept him on his knees chest flat to the bed and his ass in the air.

"Wh--what!?"

"I am master to the slave." Voldemort said suddenly grinning. "Your will be bound to mine."

"Wh--what are you d--doing!?" Harry demanded his muscles relaxing on their own as the magic worked its will on Harry, his gasping increasing as his fear grew.

"With your blood in my veins, my seed in your gut, your body is bound to me." Voldemort intoned grinning as he ran cool dry digits around Harry's ass making the boy whimper.

"My flesh in yours is bound to me forever." Voldemort said slipping in the longest digit making Harry gasp and arch, Merlin how weird it felt! But with the words and the finger he had gone completely limp, not even squirming now.

"It...feels so...strange." Harry muttered squirming again as the magic released its hold moaning and biting his lip as Voldemort wiggled the finger.

"It will get better my pet." Voldemort said smirking as he added a second making Harry cry out pressing his ass back into the fingers trying to force them in deeper though that hurt like hell. He couldn't help the yelp and the tears at the third finger as Voldemort spread the fingers Harry let out a muffled sob, though he knew, from books, that Voldemort was still being gentle with him.

Harry hissed in parseltongue as Voldemort found the spot in Harry that banished the pain completely. "Oh...oh. God. Again."

"Again?

"Yes. Yes please!?"

"Please to whom?"

"…M...master." Harry muttered, feeling sick again, but Voldemort brushed the prostate and Harry's shame was forgotten."Oooooh, Master, ah." Harry whimpered again squirming around as Voldemort pulled away grinning as he shed his cloak pressing Harry's hole with it making both moan.

"N...No...It's too big." He whimpered, yelping, as Voldemort began to slide in one inch at a time and Harry was begging again. "Master it hurts. Please it hurts take it out….I cant take it please master take it out please!!" Harry begged clawing at the bed sobbing hard.

"Shhh Harry Potter, the pain will ease, you have to relax now." Voldemort whispered into Harry's ear one pale hand stroking Harry's cock as the other rubbed slow relaxing circles into Harry's ass and back. The boy slowly, ever so slowly relaxed his breathing ragged from the pain as he wriggled around and moaned shocked that something so big in him could make that much pleasure.

"M...master.." hary moaned pressing back trying to push voldemort in more and moaning again as the dark lord began to slowly pull in and out reducing them both to moaning masses of pleasure as voldemort gripped harrs cock harder pumping alternate to his thrusts harder faster moaning hard as Harry came onto the bed sheets the dark lord into Harrys insides and they both callapsed panting hard.

"Ah..Master.." Harry muttered panting hard and falling onto his side as the ropes vanished, and Tom grinned, patting Harry's ass.

"Good boy." He said grinning to the dark haired golden boy who shivered once and passed out. But the dark lord knew Harry would never want another ever again.


End file.
